


I Love You More

by HeyPotterhead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has been uncharacteristically quiet these past few days and Bucky is clueless as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More

It wasn't like her at all to be quiet like this.

He first noticed when they were having breakfast five days ago. She only gave him a small smile and went by without a single word. Jemma was always chirping in the morning, so when she was acting out of the ordinary, he knew something was up. 

Then she would just go to work and come home too tired to do anything but sleep. She wouldn't even kiss him and would stiffen when he touched her so he didn't anymore. It felt like she was pulling away and he was honestly scared he was slowly losing her.

Days pass in eery silence and awkward tension until he woke up alone in bed at three in the morning. The side of the bed where she sleeps was empty but still warm, meaning that she hadn't been out of bed for a while. He searched around the dark room for her but she was nowhere to be found. Worry taking over, he quickly got out of bed and looked for her in their shared apartment.

He finally found her in the living room, standing behind the full glass window overlooking the hustle bustle of New York. Her hair was down, brown locks spiralled down her back and her body was wrapped in a black nightgown that showed off her curves. She was breathtakingly beautiful even when he couldn't see her face. He took a risk when he walked slowly towards her before carefully wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. He missed her too much.

She stiffened at the contact and he immediately regretted his actions. But then she relaxed under his touch and leaned her head back, resting it on his chest and he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

He glanced at her reflection on the glass. Her pale skin glowed above the city lights and the same worried expression she had had for the past five days was still etched on her face. He couldn't help but frown seeing her look so bothered.

"Talk to me, Jemma. Please," he whispered, begging. He watched as his lover of two years shakily breathed and wiped a tear that slipped down her cheek with the back of her hand. 

"I'm so scared, James," she turned around and clung to him, her arms around his torso and her head against his chest. James. She called him James. She only calls him by his first name when something serious was going on.

He was honestly taken aback. He didn't know what to do so he just held her tight as silence filled the room. He ran a hand up and down her back while the other caressed her hair. 

"What's wrong, doll?" He asked. 

She finally broke free from his embrace and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

He did not expect that at all.

"Look, James… Before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I know this is all of a sudden and I completely understand if you don't want to take part--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Jemma," he cupped her face in his hands. "It is very sudden but I want this. We'll go through this together."

A small smile appeared on Jemma's lips. "You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not." He knows he should be wary at the thought of fatherhood. With what he had been--what Hydra had done to him--would he still be capable of being a father? Of being responsible for a human life right from the beginning? It was supposed to make the current predicament feel too much. Oddly, that was not the case. Jemma was living proof that he was capable of love, and now she was pregnant with his child. Their child. Words could not describe how joyful he was. To say that it felt like a thousand fireworks just exploded in his chest would be an understatement. He was overcome by happiness. "Is that why you've been so distant lately? Because you think I would?" She nodded.

"Darling, if anything, I'm elated." He placed his hand on her lower belly, caressing it as he looked at her in awe. She shivered at the feeling of cold metal through her thin nightgown, but it didn't bother her; it never had, anyway.

"We're having a baby," he whispered, then broke into a laugh.

"We are," she laughed as well. "Oh my goodness. Bucky, we're having a baby!" She jumped on him and he caught her in his arms and spun her around.

He lifted her up bridal style and walked to their bedroom, feeling happier than ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. Both of them couldn't wipe the smile off their faces.

He laid her gently on the bed before he moved to the other side and laid beside her, facing her.

"How did you found out?"

"Well, I was taking my monthly health check up and the blood test showed that I was pregnant. If it wasn't for the blood test I wouldn't even have known; I showed no signs at all. Well, except the fatigue but that could have been anything."

He smiled, caressing her beautiful face. He leaned towards and gave her a lingering kiss. Her lips slowly moved against his and her fingers curled at his hair. Pulling away, he said, "Sleep, doll. You need to rest."

She hummed in delight as she closed her eyes, her body moving closer to him just so she could be wrapped around him.

"Bucky?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes, doll?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been indulging myself in a lot of Bucky/Jemma fics lately and as usual, my mind won't let me sleep until I write this lingering plot bunny even though it's 2 AM now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day!


End file.
